


Heather's New Nightmare

by Dinolover_XX



Category: A Nightmare on Elm Street (Movies 1984-1994), A Nightmare on Elm Street - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Scene, Biting, Breeding, Cervical Penetration, Demon Sex, Emotional Manipulation, Enemies to Lovers, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Foreplay, Freeform, Graphic Description, Hand Jobs, Horror, How it could have been, I'm Going to Hell, Knifeplay, Knives, Licking, Love/Hate, Mild S&M, Multiple Orgasms, Penis Stimulation, Psychological Horror, Reluctant Sex, Resolved Sexual Tension, Rough Sex, Roughness, Simultaneous Orgasm, Submission, Vaginal Sex, Wes Craven's New Nightmare - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-09 21:00:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15276096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dinolover_XX/pseuds/Dinolover_XX
Summary: Hello! This is my first fic here, so please be nice. :)This is based on Wes Craven's New Nightmare, where Freddy jumps out of Heather's closet and attacks her. This is my version of the scene. ;)I'm probably gonna burn in the fires of hell for writing this.Oh well, here goes nothing!





	Heather's New Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Nancy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5871250) by [RigorMorton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RigorMorton/pseuds/RigorMorton). 



> Hello! This is my first fic here, so please be nice. :)  
> This is based on Wes Craven's New Nightmare, where Freddy jumps out of Heather's closet and attacks her. This is my version of the scene. ;)
> 
> I'm probably gonna burn in the fires of hell for writing this.  
> Oh well, here goes nothing!

Heather Langenkamp was pinned down on her bed, her attacker stared down at her with green eyes full of hate and lust. Heather could feel his hot breath beat down on her face as she looked helplessly back up into the demonic visage of Freddy Krueger. Heather gripped Freddy’s clawed right hand with both of hers, stopping him from slashing her to shreds, but now she was completely stuck. She was too afraid to move, fearing that if she loosened her grip for only a second, the Demon would drive his steel talons down into her.

Freddy lowered his face down to mere inches from Heather’s and stared into her terrified eyes. Oh how he loved to see the fear of his prey moments before the kill. But something stopped the Demon in his tracks. He knew her. Freddy’s scowl twisted into a menacing grin. 

“Naannccy,” he whispered hoarsely.

Heather bit her lip when she heard her famous screen-name. She was even more worried now by the strange tingling sensation in her core. Freddy’s voice seemed so seductive and lustful when he spoke her name, which horrified Heather. Freddy gazed down at Heather’s arms that were blocking him. His demented smirk widened and he slowly licked her right arm, forcing the young woman to turn her head away in disgust. The Demon took his chance and ripped Heather’s arm’s away from him, pinning them against the bed with his own hands.

Heather gasped in surprise while Freddy shifted his weight, so now he was completely laying on top of his Nancy. Freddy lowered his head and took in a long, deep breath, relishing in Heather’s natural scent. He could almost taste her fear as well as something else, her desire. Freddy grazed his hooked nose along Heather’s cheekbone while Heather bit her lip even harder. 

“Mmmmm, you were always mine you know,” crooned Freddy. “Always mine for the taking.”

Freddy then grabbed Heather’s face with his left hand, forcing her to look at him again. He curled his fingers through Heather’s long brunette hair while he stroked her cheek with his thumb. The Demon then engulfed Heather’s lips with his, kissing her slow and deep. Heather tried to squirm her way out, but Freddy pulled at her hair, constraining her to stay put. Freddy kissed his way down to Heather’s neck and began to suck and bite her supple skin, leaving faint red marks in his wake. Heather let out a stifled moan, which immediately caught Freddy’s attention.

“Oh, do you like that now Nancy?” Freddy’s lustful voice was near intoxicating to Heather’s ears.

Freddy brought his clawed hand up to Heather’s face, and traced her jawline with a razor sharp forefinger. Heather laid dead-still. She could feel her heartbeat throbbing away in her neck, where Freddy now had his steel claw placed. She closed her eyes tightly, not wanting to see her jugular torn open by the Demon. But the claw didn’t break Heather’s skin. Instead, it slid down past her collarbone, down to the first button on her flannel pyjama top. Heather instantly realized what Freddy was about to do, and instinctively grabbed his clawed hand in protest.

“Please – don’t,” whispered Heather. Her voice was faint and weak, like someone had knocked the wind out of her.

Freddy eyed her with renewed malice, but it soon faded into a perverted grin.

“I’ll tell you what, I’ll make a deal with you,” suggested Freddy. “If you let me have my way with you, whenever I want it, I’ll leave that little runt of yours alone.”

Heather was taken aback. She would do anything for her son Dylan, but making a deal with the Devil himself? As long as it meant that her son would be safe. Heather silently nodded in agreement.

Freddy cracked another wicked grin. “Mmmm, I’ve always wanted to do this to you.”

Heather could feel bile rising into her throat. What had she done? Her mind had gone numb with the fact that she was about to be ravaged by this creature of the underworld. Without hesitation, Freddy dragged his claws through Heather’s pyjama top, and then quickly tore off her bottoms. Her lacy underwear was soon discarded as well, leaving Heather exposed to him. Freddy admired her completely naked body in the dim light. She was everything that he had imagined, she was deliciously perfect in his eyes.

Freddy seized Heather, pinning her down with his muscular body. He sunk his front teeth into the soft flesh of her neck, making Heather wince in pain. Freddy growled lustfully against her, resisting every urge to undo himself and plunge straight into Heather’s tight pussy. But he was determined to make this experience last for as long as possible. Freddy grazed his teeth over Heather’s collarbone, sucking and love-biting every inch of her soft, milky skin. Heather gave in to her carnal desires and wrapped her arms around Freddy’s strong shoulders, digging her nails into his striped sweater to urge him on.

Heather stroked the back of Freddy’s scarred head with her left hand, her fingertips gliding around the splits and tears in his hellish skin. Freddy responded with a throaty purr and lowered his head down to Heather’s left breast. He took the nipple into his mouth and swirled his slick tongue around it, causing Heather to gasp and moan at the same time. Heather had impulsively coiled her legs around Freddy’s waist, taking note at how strange his leather pants felt against her bare inner-thighs. Freddy dug his claws into the mattress, trying very hard to stop himself unleashing his full power. He had secretly fantasized about this moment, and he wasn’t about to throw the opportunity away.

Heather’s pussy was now soaking wet, and she could feel the obvious bulge in Freddy’s pants as he rubbed against her. She bit her lip again, imagining how big Freddy’s penis was going to be. Heather took a chance and gently slid her right hand down to caress Freddy’s concealed organ. Freddy pulled his hips away from her hand, and gazed once again into Heather’s deep blue eyes.

“Unzip me,” whispered Freddy. “I want you to make me nice and hard.”

Heather did as she was told, and reached down and undid Freddy’s fly to his leather pants. She grasped Freddy’s unusually large cock and pulled it out, it was already quite firm and dripping pre-cum. Freddy leant down to Heather’s ear. 

“Go on, play with me.”

Heather began to massage Freddy’s thick penis shaft. She had never felt a man’s penis this big before, she could barely wrap her hand around its width. Freddy closed his eyes and groaned deeply under Heather’s touch. It had been a very long time since he’d felt this kind of intense pleasure. Freddy could feel himself becoming weak at the knees, as Heather firmly caressed his shaft and encircled his penis head with her long fingers. He especially loved it when Heather would squeeze his ball-sac occasionally after reaching the end of her down-stroke.

Freddy’s groaning had turned into animalistic growls. He could feel the ache in his balls swell with every movement of Heather’s fingers. Freddy needed to cum so badly, but he wanted to save it until he was deep inside of Heather’s womanhood. Freddy jerked his waist away from Heather’s reach, and she lost her grip on the Demon’s penis. Freddy’s cock was now ready, rigid and throbbing. Freddy panted heavily above Heather. 

“Open your legs wide for me,” commanded Freddy.

Heather accepted and sprawled her legs as wide as they would go. She felt Freddy readjust his body above her, and then felt the Demon parting her pussy lips with the head of his penis. Heather gasped sharply as Freddy slid his manhood roughly into her vagina. The walls of her pussy tightened upon feeling the thickness of Freddy’s massive penis being inserted ever deeper. Freddy only stopped when he was buried up to his hilt inside of Heather. Then in one swift movement, Freddy bucked his hips hard into Heather, smiling wildly when Heather screamed out with a mixture of pain and longing. Freddy continued his onslaught of Heather’s body, his thrusts were uneven and messy.

Heather clawed at Freddy’s chest with her fingernails, desperately trying to adjust to Freddy’s girth and rough pace, but Freddy wasn’t about to let up anytime soon. In fact he seemed to be enjoying the discomfort Heather was in.

“Freddy – Please!” Heather cried out. “Please can you slow down a bit?!”

Freddy glared down at Heather, hatred filling his eyes once again. He angled his hips upwards so that his penis raked against Heather’s cervix.

“You have been a thorn in my side since day one, so it’s only fair that I return the favour!” 

Freddy forced his penis against Heather’s cervix again for emphasis, causing Heather to cry out in pain.

“Now, we have an agreement. I fuck you when I like, how I like! Or if you prefer, I could just kill you and then fuck you! The choice is yours Nancy.”

Heather could feel tears threatening to bubble over the corners of her eyes. She didn’t want him to see her cry, not now.

“Please Freddy,” wept Heather. 

Freddy grinned in triumph and lowered his head down to lick away her tears.

“Mmm, that’s my good girl, beg for Freddy.”

Freddy sunk his teeth into Heather’s neck and grated them against her throat, as he continued to thrust again, but this time a little more gently. He could feel Heather’s rising pulse against his tongue, which sent him even wilder with lust. Heather’s pussy had somewhat relaxed and Freddy’s penis was now a bit more enjoyable inside of her. He was still being rough, but it didn’t hurt as much. Heather closed her eyes and arched her back slightly, allowing her arms to fall limp around her head. Freddy responded by groping Heather’s left breast with his hand, and sucking on her right breast with his warm mouth. Freddy thought that Heather looked absolutely beautiful under him. Her plump breasts bounced in time with his thrusts, and her wavy hair was sprawled out in a tangled mess between her forearms.

Heather’s moaning hitched in her throat and became more uneven. She could feel the tingling sensation in her abdomen swell and start to make its way up her spine. Heather gripped the pillow above her head, her moaning becoming louder and more desperate. Freddy quickened his pace, also feeling that he too was close to his breaking point, and ready to burst with cum. Suddenly Heather shuddered under him, screaming out her lover’s name as she reached the climax of her orgasm. A few seconds later, Freddy felt his balls tighten, and he plunged down with all of his weight as he delivered his seed in copious amounts inside of Heather’s aching vagina. Heather felt a warm liquid seep out of her womanhood, and then realized that she herself had ejaculated.

Freddy breathed heavily above Heather, his cock still buried deep inside the woman. He slid down and squished Heather under his weight, but she didn’t seem to mind. Freddy planted small kisses along Heather’s cheek and neck, while Heather quietly moaned in contentment.

“Mmm, that was so good,” she complimented.

“That was just the warm-up act,” Freddy replied wryly. “I have something very special for you.”

Freddy then began to gently rub his penis head along Heather’s vaginal wall, probing around the soft flesh of her wet core. Heather laid there confused as to what Freddy was up to.

“Fred, what are you doing?” Heather asked.

“Looking for your cervix, so I need you to lay still for me.”

Before Heather could protest, she felt a sudden uncomfortable shock within her vagina. Freddy looked down at Heather and leered.

“Looks like I just found it.”

After what Freddy had done to her earlier, Heather wasn’t looking forward to having her cervix being bruised even further. She tried to push the Demon off of her, but Freddy was much too quick and he shoved Heather back down into the bed before she could make any real effort.

“Now, now, behave for me, we don’t want to ruin the mood now do we?” Freddy sneered. “I need you to stay relaxed for me, otherwise I won’t be able to penetrate your womb with my proboscis.”

Heather’s eyes went wide with horror. “You’re going to do what now?!”

Freddy smiled mockingly. “I am a Demon after all, which means that I’m not entirely human when it comes to – anatomy.”

Freddy gently rubbed the head of his penis against Heather’s cervix, feeling for its opening. 

“And besides, you do want to experience the best orgasm you will ever have right?”

Heather yelped in discomfort as Freddy extended his proboscis out of the end of his penis and through her cervical entrance. It slid ever deeper, right into her core, where the appendage seemed to have a life of its own as it flicked against the walls of Heather’s uterus. Heather’s eyes rolled back and her mouth fell open as the stinging pain subsided into a phenomenal sensation of pleasure.

“Oh Freddy - oh YES!!” Heather cried out in ecstasy.

Freddy gazed down at Heather, half-drunk himself from his own pleasurable hormones.

“Mmmm, that’s it Nancy, give in to me, I know you want to.”

Freddy began to ever so gently move against Heather’s loins, letting his proboscis do all the work within the woman’s core. The appendage coiled around inside of Heather, tickling her uterine walls, and then brushed against the tips of her Fallopian tubes as Freddy moved against her. Heather’s vagina had started to spasm periodically, which signalled the beginning of a massive climax within her body. Freddy had returned to his crouching position, his green eyes staring hazily down at the woman who had caused him so much grief over the years.

He would never admit to being in love with Heather, but he did have feelings for her, which had drove him crazy as he sat idle within his own personal “hell” for 10 years. But now he was on top of her, fucking her senseless with his Demon dick, and he was loving every second of it. Heather’s moaning deepened with every brush of Freddy’s proboscis inside of her womb. Her vagina kept clamping down onto his penis, making it almost impossible for Freddy to move inside her walls. Heather dug her fingernails into Freddy’s forearms and shoulders as he thrusted a little harder into her. The incredible force that was building up within her abdomen was just about ready to spill over the floodgates.

“Ooohhh, Fre-dd-yy”, mmm-ohh, please, I’m so close!!”

“Keep going!” “Ohh – yes, Ooh – yes!” “Please – keep going!”

Freddy thrusted harder still, his proboscis thrashing around inside of Heather.

“Oh Freddy!”

“Oh Yes!” “Oh Yes!” “Ooohhh Yes!”

“Oh – mm, Oh – mm, OOHH – MMM, OOHH – FREDDY!”

“Oh – Oh – Oh Oh OH OH OHHH!!”

Every muscle in Heather’s body tensed up with an incredible force and then spasmed simultaneously, causing her to shake violently and uncontrollably as the orgasm engulfed her like a tsunami. Her delightful cries echoed off her bedroom walls as she trembled, while Freddy lurched forward and let out an inhuman growl, baring his sharp fangs that now lined his mouth. With the last of his strength, Freddy hammered his cock relentlessly into Heather and released a torrent of concentrated demonic sperm through his proboscis, right into Heather’s quivering core, ready to fertilise any eggs that may have been ovulated during the uterine stimulation.

Freddy slowed his thrusting to gentle movements once again, allowing Heather to come back down from her orgasmic high. A few minutes passed of heavy panting and moaning, before either one spoke.

“Mmm, Freddy, that was amazing,” whispered Heather.

Freddy buckled under sweet exhaustion, and collapsed onto Heather’s sweat-covered body.

“I told you it would be the best orgasm you’ll ever have,” crooned Freddy.

Heather moaned in agreement. She then tried to roll over onto her side, but stopped when she realized that Freddy’s penis was still stuck inside her tender vagina, and it wouldn’t come out. Heather shot Freddy a quizzical look, which the Demon laughed off.

“Oh I forgot to tell you, once I’m inside, my penis can lock itself in place, so it might take a while for me finish up.”

“But what if either one of us has to go to the bathroom?” Heather balked.

Freddy chuckled softly, wrapping his tired arms around Heather’s gorgeous body. 

“Well then, I guess you'll just have to wait.”

Freddy pulled Heather into his body, coiling himself around her so they were in the spooning position. Freddy snuggled his scarred face into the back of Heather’s head and sighed contentedly. He couldn’t remember being this blissful and happy in what felt like eternity. Heather was completely spent. She didn’t want to fall asleep until Freddy had “finished up”, in case the Demon had other ideas, but her heavy eyelids were protesting.

Eventually, Heather could no longer refuse her sleep-deprived body. She started to drift off into welcoming sleep, but she was suddenly jolted awake by a stinging sensation in her core. Freddy had retracted his proboscis back out of Heather’s cervix, and then he removed his penis from her vagina with a squelching ‘pop’. A warm mixture of her own lubricating juices and Freddy’s semen slowly leaked out of Heather’s pussy.

“Are you done now?” Heather asked, still half asleep.

“Mmm – yes,” Freddy moaned into Heather’s ear.

“Good, I can get some sleep now,” Heather replied.

Wes Craven shot up in bed, shaking profusely from the most vivid wet dream he had ever had.

“Jesus Christ! I better write this down!” Wes shouted to himself.

Wes leapt out of bed, and headed over to his computer. He booted up the machine, and opened the Script file named “A Nightmare on Elm Street 7: The Ascension.” Unbeknownst to Wes as he furiously typed out his latest dream, Freddy Krueger was still laying in Heather’s warm bed, snuggled up against his arch nemesis, softly humming his jump-rope lullaby song while Heather drifted off into a deep sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: The original script title for Wes Craven's New Nightmare was "A Nightmare on Elm Street 7: The Ascension" 
> 
> In the movie, Wes Craven describes to Heather later on that he "dreams a scene and writes it down the next morning," hence my ending for this piece.


End file.
